beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Fubuki Sumiye
'Fubuki Sumie '(墨江フブキ Sumie Fubuki) is a character appearing the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. He is the current leader of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, succeeding Valt Aoi. When he leaves for America, he gives his role of BeyClub leader to Valt's younger brother, Toko Aoi. His Beyblade is Emperor Forneus 0 Yard. He also made an appearance in Episode 51, the final episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution. Appearance Fubuki has blonde hair & red eyes and wears a black shirt which has the red Beyblade symbol on the top right. He wears baggy blue trousers and he wears black, blue sneakers and a light blue pendant around his neck. Personality Fubuki is very calm-minded and takes his training very seriously. His concentration and focus is so good that he cannot hear anyone or anything around him while training. He doesn't like big-mouthed people like Aiga, nor people who talk big about themselves, as he believes that a person can always improve. According to Suoh, he is a "monster" who is obsessed with hard work. Fubuki also does not believe in the concept of a "genius", as he considers true strength to be the result of hard work rather than natural talent. As shown in the Evolution season finale and in flashbacks, Fubuki was much more excitable as a child, contrasting his quieter, more reserved demeanor in the present day. Biography Fubuki was a young child inspired by Shu and his hard work. He was also the strongest blader in the Beigoma Academy BeyClub, which is why he was made the captain. Beyblade Burst Super Z Episode 02 In Fubuki’s first appearance, he was seen in a video from the WBBA. Later he was seen training on the top of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub where Fubuki first met Shu. He later came down to the training room to battle Aiga and put him in his place. In the first match Aiga talked to Z Achilles and unlocked his powers to beat Fubuki with an Over Finish. This made Fubuki take Aiga seriously and think of him as worthy of Fubuki’s time. Episode 03 Fubuki continued his battle with Aiga and ended it with a Burst Finish. This battle made Fubuki respect Aiga a bit as a natural Blader. Later an unknown Blader came to ask Fubuki if he wanted to watch Aiga and Ranjiro’s match. Fubuki declined as he thought it would waste precious training time. Episode 04 Fubuki was seen walking in the hallway of the school when Aiga asked for a rematch. Fubuki went away without saying anything. Later he was seen standing with the Beigoma Academy BeyClub watching the match between Kurtz and Valt. He was also seen training when Nika told him that the Rebel Bey Club had stolen Z Achilles. Fubuki battled Ranjiro to take back Achilles and showed Ranjiro that training is important for winning. He burst Ranjiro and told him that he was not worthy of Beyblading. Later Aiga challenged him and the first round ended with Fubuki beating Aiga with a Ring-Out Finish. Episode 05 This episode continues the battle between Fubuki and Aiga. Fubuki tries to beat Aiga with Emperor Drift but Aiga sees it coming and bursts Forneus. Fubuki was ashamed at his loss but trained even harder to grow stronger. He was seen watching Valt and Lui’s match, closely observing to find weaknesses in Winning Valkyrie and Bloody Longinus so he could beat them one day and become champion. Episode 06 After seeing Lui and Valt’s match, Fubuki was prompted to challenge the two to a battle. Fubuki was told about Suoh’s past by Suoh himself and Fubuki went with him to meet Lui. Fubuki challenged Lui but Aiga and Ranjiro also challenged him so it was turned into a battle royale. Fubuki was first unwilling to train with Aiga and Ranjiro but later he understood the importance of it. Fubuki thought of taking the first strike at Lui but Lui broke through his defenses and burst him. Episode 07 Fubuki was seen looking at Aiga while he was using his new training machine. Fubuki was also seen doing the launch test to get into the tournament. He got average points to enter. Episode 08 Fubuki appeared in a flashback when he got his Super Z Bey and beat Suoh. Fubuki was also seen looking at Aiga and Ranjiro while they were fighting and training. Special Moves *Emperor Guard: Emperor Forneus uses its round, 12-bladed metal layer to block and deflect attacks. *Emperor Drift: Forneus falls on the outer rim of its Yard Performance Tip, using it to drift back around gaining speed and power. This move is similar to Silas Karlisle' Cyclone Loop. Battles Relationships Shu Kurenai As a young boy, Fubuki met Shu and, amazed by his skills, asked him to train him so he could become as strong as Shu one day. Though Fubuki lost several battles against him, Shu simply told him to not give up and keep trying. In the present day, Fubuki has taken after Shu, and this is especially reflected in his launching stance in which he pushes his launcher forward just as Shu did in the previous season. He has also taken on some of Shu's mannerisms, shown by the two both having generally calm, quiet and reserved demeanors. When Fubuki talked about to Shu after being eliminated from the Longinus Cup, Shu encouraged him to leave Japan for America. Aiga Akaba Aiga is Fubuki’s main rival in Super-Z. Their interaction is similar to that of Shu and Valt from the previous seasons. Fubuki initally does not get along well with Aiga due to his disapproval of the latter's overconfidence and large ego. Over time, however, Fubuki and Aiga came to respect each other. At one point, when Fubuki asked Aiga to join the BeyClub, he declined, stating that the reason he came to Beigoma Academy was because of him Fubuki, so he could get stronger. Toko Aoi Fubuki is shown to have a close relationship with Valt's younger brother, Toko, as he's been seen giving him pointers on how to improve his Beyblading skills. He even trusted Toko enough to appoint him as the new captain of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub before leaving for America. Suoh Goshuin Fubuki and Suoh have been friends since they were little, and are both members of the Beigoma Academy BeyClub. Suoh often followed Fubuki everywhere and was usually seen supporting him in his matches, as well as admiring his hard work. However, after he obtained his new Bey, Hell Salamander, Suoh began to view Fubuki in a negative light. This only got worse after he defeated Fubuki in the Longinus Cup, calling him worthless and breaking off their friendship. But even then, Fubuki still considered Suoh his friend, and still supports him. Quotes Gallery Anime Episodes :;Beyblade Burst Evolution Young Fubuki.gif :;Beyblade Burst Super Z 030bfb37b7f90ef29b6181d288d237e3.jpg D10D3BC9-EAA3-45CC-AECB-08ED1ADAF8D4.jpeg|Fubuki in the middle 46C048F2-A35D-4A58-91DB-EA52909EBE9E.png|Fubuki angry at his loss AC8F18DE-B27E-4343-8DC4-F84D2B640F7B.png|Fubuki with Forneus 8D4F4547-0F50-45F8-8C45-1B99985FF195.png Fubuki vs. Aiga.jpg Fubuki's close-up.jpg Fubuki's launch.jpg Fubuki's determination.jpg Triple Threat Battle.jpg Triple Lauch.jpg Fubuki's indifference.jpg Fubuki and Suoh.jpg Fubuki's stern look.jpg Fubuki's cool look.jpg Fubuki's smile.jpg Fubuki's calm serenity.jpg Fubuki's beyblade.jpg Bbburst3 fubuki2.jpg Fubuki and Suoh friendly smiles.jpg Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! 40D68A64-E2C6-4EA0-A64A-E564FB659E0E.png OtVvTYQWHBA.jpg :;BEY-POP! Suou BEY-POP.png Miscellaneous Pc_1920x1080_1_(1).jpg Img line stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp prib03.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro 1_000000009042.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Fubuki 1_000000009056.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Fubuki 1 000000009036.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro Trivia * Fubuki's name is derived from the Japanese most powerful destroyer-class battleship of the same name. This may coincide with his bey being based off of a shark-like monster. Thus, he is the second character to be named after a Japanese battleship, the first being Tyson Granger. Also, Fubuki is appear in Kantai Collection franchise as main character, which she is voiced by Sumire Uesaka that also voiced Ataru Okinaka. She also voiced Saratoga and Deutschland from Azur Lane, another franchise just like Kantai Collection, which Hiro Morita also post his doujinshi of Azur Lane for Comic Market 94. * Just like Shu, Fubuki's surname has a kanji that means 'crimson', "江" . When translated fully, his surname means "crimson ink". * Fubuki is the second Super Z character to debut before his official season, as he first appeared in the season finale of Beyblade Burst Evolution as a young child. ** The first Super Z character to debut was Koji Konda, who appeared alongside Hoji and all of their other siblings in Beyblade Burst. References Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Team Leaders Category:Beigoma Academy BeyClub